The Turks
by fuckthisaccount
Summary: Follows the adventures of the notorious bodyguards of Rufus Shinra, The Turks. The first two chapters involve Rufus and Elena and how passion can be the direct result of anger.
1. Elena

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first Final Fantasy fanfic (actually it started out as a post for a roleplay) and it centers around the turks. The plot of the roleplay was that the life stream starts to revolt and people start to come back to life. Not sure if I want to keep that guideline, or stray away. **

**If you enjoy it, please review!**

Falsities

"Don't know . . . . Don't care . . . . This is stu- "

She paused, the tip of her pen suspended mid-stroke, ready to make a small X.

**  
**"Wait a second . . . "

She placed the back of then pen to her lips and bit down, her head unconsciously leaning towards the paper as if her eyes couldn't be trusted to read correctly. Sheets of paper lay carelessly strewn about her small, substitute desk, each one with nearly identical headers: Is Shin-Ra going too far?'.

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_ She thought indifferently, _This isn't even my job! I should be off assassinating some runaway Soldier, or prying someone for important information! No. I was here, in this cramped little office doing the work for some kind of secretary. A secretary! Years of training waisted so I could sit at a desk? _

Her eyes scanned the sheet of paper that she gripped loosely in her hand, her conscience reeling over the contents of the paragraph. A moment later, her mind was back to fuming.

_And let's not forget who's fault this whole situation is. four letters: R-E-N-O. If that little bastard hadn't come back after being hurt, I would be off in his place probably interrogating some kind of rich tycoon!_

Once again, she read the article. It's contents just didn't make sense. Why would someone write an article that she knew was so blatantly false? Her mouth moved in unison with the words her brain was trying desperately to comprehend.

_Rufus Shinra . . . dead?_

Fingers pressed against her lips as she tried to hold back a chuckle. This was such a joke! She knew very well that Rufus Shinra was sitting in his office across the hall at this very moment, probably in some kind of meeting. The nerve of some people!  
She continued on, her smiled being slowly replaced with a scowl.

_This is some scary shit these people are writing about. The life stream revolting, people dropping dead for no reason._ She froze in the middle of the sentence.  
_The dead coming back . . . _Swallowing a lump that was ascending up her throat, she continued to read on.  
_To life?_

The article tightened in her grasp, accompanied by small sound escaping from her lips. A gasp?  
She shook her head in an attempt to regain composure.

_There's freaking zombies running around Midgar?_

This must be a lie; it had to be! Zombies? At least, she hoped it was a lie.  
To be sure that this article would reach Shinra, she placed it in a separate pile on the far end of her desk.

" . . . no . . . no . . . haven't the _slightest_ clue . . ."

She continued to check each article for significance, every 'no' accompanied by the flick of her wrist near the bottom of the paper. But she was slower, more deliberate than she had been when she started. Was she really that scared?  
Out of the corner of her eye noticed the pile of ''be sure to show Shinra'' growing considerably larger. Should she risk interrupting him and see him immediately? Or wait until it could be too late?

_I'm sure he already is aware of this problem . . . _She tried to reassure herself, _But . . . I can't just sit back and risk that._

The chair swiveled under her as she lifted herself, her hands propelling her up enthusiastically from the desk. Not the best idea, because her mug of coffee managed to spill itself all over her now-empty seat. That's right, it spilled itself. Elena had absolutely nothing to do with it. Besides, she was a Turk, and Turks don't clean (well, except Rude . . . he seems to like cleaning. Or, maybe it was because he would doing anything one of his comrades told him?) She dismissed the spilled coffee and danced to the other side of the desk to collect the pile of documents, the papers barely skimming the puddle of brown liquid as she tried to gather them.

**  
**"Wheres Rude when you need him?"She murmured through gritted teeth.

Giving the papers a quick shake down, she managed to press them against her chest and make her way out the door and into the white hallway. This bland hallway reminded her that 'hey, at least you're office doesn't look like this.'  
Her hand brushed against the smooth concrete of the door as she silently counted each number.

"447 . . . 448 . . . 449 . . . here it is, 450."

She cleared her throat, her face almost touching the cool metal door of office № 450.

"Sir," She gave barely a moments pause before continuing, "By any chance, are you dead?"


	2. Rufus

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm back finally after 9000 YEARS! **

**It's kind of obvious if you've ever played the game that Rufus despises his father, so if you're a bit confused as to why he didn't take Elena's remark as a compliment, now you also, Elena had a bit of a rivalry thing going on with her sister.**

Rufus Shinra, ever the cold and calculating man, looked up from the document that lay loose in his grip. Not an hour had passed since arriving at work and already he was being hounded by some chick trying to climb her way up the social hierarchy; her skirt and inch too short, her blouse missing a button. Truthfully, he had no clue who was on the other side of that gray, metal door, all he knew was that she was a woman – or at least he hoped, because a voice that high on a man would definitely lead to one hell of an awkward conversation – and by the brisk click of her heels, and attractive one at that. He was bound to be correct on his assumption; women in this kind of field were few and far between, and the handful that managed to make a living out of this were the attractive ones. In a male dominated world, women would do anything to gain power, even if that power was attained from taunting the libido in men.

"Although an odd way to start a conversation for most, it screams normality for one particular worker here at Shinra Company." He mulled quietly, slight disappointment edging on his lips at the realization of who was truly at the door. Rufus brushed a hand at the few slivers of hair that itched at his brow-bone and sighed.

"What do you want, Elena."

The form of a thin boy walked into his office, but he knew very well that it was just one of the many assistants, Elena. This one was different though, bitter because of her sudden demotion from the Turks. Rufus dragged his eyes up and down her body, tantalizingly slow, but still could not find one thing attractive about her. It's not as if she was repulsive to look at, but compared to everyone else working here, she was definitely at the bottom of the food chain. She rebutted his eye of scrutiny with a glare, as if knowing his thoughts on her body. Shame on him for thinking this adolescent, flat-chested bag of bones could be a little boy.

"So I see you decided to go with the 'ill fitting man-suit' look again today. I must say, it truly is refreshing to see you in such feminine clothing." He paused whilst trying to hold down the smile forming on his lips. He put down his pen and said almost sarcastically, "I suppose you're going to report me now for sexual harassment?"

Elena barely stirred at the direct assault of her ego. She merely smiled, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Oh no, sir, I would do nothing of the sort! But if I may make a small comment on your own attire? Are you trying to look like your father with that white suit that you are wearing? Because, sir, I see his noble ambition twinkling in your eyes." She bowed slightly, her voice still innocent. Rufus' fingers clenched. "But I assure you, it is only out of great respect that I say that."

_That bitch. _

Rufus, instead of risking chucking his desk at her by continuing on that same path of conversation, instead simply thrust his hand out towards her to try to keep calm.

"Papers. Just shut up and give me the papers"

She took a few steps towards him, her arm outstretched as if to minimize the proximity she would have to go to him. With a childish scowl, her snatched them from her hand. Upon impact, he noticed something odd with the consistency of the papers. They were wet.

"These papers have coffee on them." He said, amazed that someone would be stupid enough to bring these soiled papers to him. How dare she compare him to his father, how DARE she treat him with such blatant disrespect! Didn't she know who he was? He was Rufus fucking Shinra and deserved appreciation! That meant not disturbing him and especially not for something as trivial as – He looked down at the brown papers – A Tabloid? All of this for a tabloid?! He was pulled from his job too look over a shit-covered rag-mag?

Elans calm voice cut through his anger like a knife, "Well, sir, if you don't want stains on the papers, I suggest investing in higher quality coffee mugs, or better yet, stable desks."

That was it. His stood up, his chair rolling out behind him. That was the absolute last straw.

"Goddammit! What the hell is wrong with you?" His voice was startling loud, especially for someone who was usually so calm and collected. He backed up slightly, caught off guard by his sudden explosion. But his anger stayed with him, even if it was terrifying.

He drew himself from behind his desk and strode toward Elena, her serene silence fueling the fire that was his rage. With ever step he took forward, she took a step back until there were no more steps to be taken. Her back was pressed against the door, her features still placid, maybe even a little defiant.

Rufus pinned her to the wall, his arms braced on either side of her small shoulders. He raised his fist, emotion replacing common sense as he drew back his arm. But his clenched fingers didn't move; they just lay suspended in the air, inches away from her face. His tongue ran over cracked lips as his eyes moved from girl to hand. Never before had Rufus felt the urge to hit a woman. This new personality scared him.

He dropped his fist and his other arm. Something held him in place, whether it was her stoic eyes or the great view he had of the first bit of cleavage that peaked out from her button-down shirt, he didn't know, although he'd probably bet on the latter.

The tension between the two bodies was like electricity. The breathing from both of their mouths was ragged, their chests rising and falling in unison. One of them had to move first, and it sure as hell wouldn't be her, he knew that much -

Her palm collided with his face.

"Don't scare me like that, bastard!"

**LOLOLOL I SUCK AT ENDINGS**


End file.
